I Missed You
by NYlovergirl
Summary: Abbey and Jed Fanfic. Jed has been on the road for a while and hasnt seen Abbey in over a month. What happens when he gets home.... Enjoy and please review :


**Hey Guys! This my newest story for West Wing, I absolutely love this show! I can't decide whether or not to continue this story or leave it the way it is. Tell me what you think or if you have any ideas. Enjoy! -e ******

"Thank you very much! Goodnight and God bless the United States of America!"

Applause rang throughout the arena as the man on stage waved and walked off stage. The man mopped his brow with a towel as he walked through the wings and backstage. The room was complete chaos; people running and screaming while others crowded around TV monitors. The man moved with ease through the crowd as people parted making a path.

"Mr. President." A tall woman with red hair fell into stride with the man.

"CJ, would you please tell everyone that there will be no meetings or signings tonight."

"No sign -? Yes Mr. President." The woman peeled away, melting into the crowd, only to be replaced by another figure.

"No signings Mr. President? We need the boost in our approval ratings Sir."

"I know that Josh, but we can save that for another time. I don't feel well, I haven't had a decent night sleep in two weeks, and most importantly I haven't seen my wife in over a month and that is why we are going home."

"Yes Sir." Josh turned away and faced the room. "Alright people, in case you haven't gotten the memo from CJ, we are boarding the plane in exactly one hour, so everybody lets head to the cars."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

A young man walked through the body of the plane, past the sleeping press chore and past all the meeting rooms, to the very back. He reached a door with the Presidential seal and knocked softly.

"Come in." A man's weary voice floated through the door.

"Sir?"

"Yes Charlie?" The President massaged his temples as he stared a Charlie.

"Sir, we will be landing in ten minutes."

"Thank you Charlie."

"You're welcome Sir." Charlie began to walk out the door

"Charlie?" Charlie turned to the President

"Yes Sir?"

The President faced Charlie and leaned back in his chair sighing. He opened his mouth to speak and the closed it again.

"Never mind."

"Yes Sir."

Charlie left the room and the President closed his eyes as the plane began to descend towards Washington.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The President walked along the portico towards the Oval Office, followed by Charlie, CJ, Josh, Sam, Leo, and Tobby. They entered the office and all breathed a sigh of relief. The president leaned up against the Resolute Desk as they others gathered around him. He lifted his arm, bringing his wrist to his face and checking his watch.

"Everybody go get some sleep, we have a busy day tomorrow and you have worked hard enough."

"Thank you Mr. President." They began filtering out of the room, leaving Leo and The President. The President round the desk and sat down, putting on his glasses and picking up a stack of papers.

"Mr. President. Are you okay?"

The President wiped his forehead and looked at Leo.

"I'm fine Leo, just tired."

"Mr. President, I don't think you are. Why don't you go to bed, Abbey is in the residence, she can take care of you."

"LEO! I don't need you to doctor me; I am perfectly capable of diagnosing my own illness!"

"Mr. President! You need your rest; we can't afford an attack right now. We need you to be rested and well."

"Go to bed Leo. That an order."

"Yes Mr. President." Leo walked out the room and The President called for Charlie.

"Yes Sir?"

"Charlie, is the First Lady in the residence?"

"Yes Sir. Is that all?"

"Yes Charlie. Go home and get some rest, good job."

"Thank you Sir. Have a good night."

Charlie closed the door softly. The President got up from his chair, putting down the paper and his glasses, and walked out the door.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Jed reached the door of the residence and put his ear to the wood. He couldn't hear anything; Abbey must have gone to bed. He opened the door and stepped quietly in to the dark room. He could hear Abbeys steady breathing, and felt his heart melt. He walked over to the bed and stared down at her sleeping figure. Her face was calm and beautiful. He remembered the first day he saw her, he fell head over heels. Abbey sighed and turned to lie on her back, he hair falling over her face. Jed climbed on the bed and lay down next to her. Abbey turned towards him, still sleeping. Jed wrapped his arms around Abbey, pulling her close to him. Her eyes opened slowly and looked up at him.

"Jed."

She smiled sleepily. Jed's heart skipped a beat as she placed a soft kiss on his lips. She pulled back and chuckled.

"I missed that."

"I missed you."

Jed pulled her into him again and buried his face in her hair. Abbey wrapped her arms around him.

"You're still in your work clothes."

Her voice was muffled in his shoulder.

"I know."

"Go ahead and change you'll be more comfortable."

"I don't think I can let go of you."

Abbey laughed and peeled herself away from Jed's body.

"I'll still be here when you get back."

Jed groaned and rolled off the bed, walking over to the dresser and pulling out a pair of sweatpants. Abbey rolled on her side and watched as Jed changed into his pajamas. Jed saw her watching and smiled. He walked back over to the bed and climbed under the covers. Abbey moved closer and let him wrap her in his arms, pressing herself against his body. Jed ducked his head, finding the soft skin of her neck, and placed soft kisses over it. Moving upwards he nibbled her jaw line, before finding her lips and capturing them in a searing kiss. Abbey welcomed the feeling of his mouth on hers and sighed as his tongue found its way into her mouth. Abbey raked her hand down his chest, bringing them around and rubbing her hands down his back. Jed found his hands tracing up and down her body, running over every curve. His hand found the curve of her breast and began to massage it with his thumb. Abbey let out a groan. Jed knew that normally Abbey had complete control over him and he loved that about her, but he knew where to put his hands to make her give into him. He continued to massage her as pulled his mouth away from hers. He watched as her eyes fluttered closed, rendered completely powerless. Jed slowly moved his hand away from her breast and back around her back. Abbey opened her eyes and looked into his.

"Jed…"

"Yes sweet knees?"

He smiled as she tried to formulate a thought.

"I missed that too."

Jed laughed.

"I've been dreaming of you for weeks."

Abbey smiled and crawled on top of Jed. She whispered, her breath tickling his face.

"Me too. I missed you Jed. Don't ever leave me for that long again."

Jed sighed and hugged her.

"I have longed to hold you in my arms and to kiss your lips and to feel you, and swear I will never ever leave you again."

Abbey kissed his lips softly, nibbling slightly on the bottom one. Jed knew what was coming.

"Abbey…" he said in his husky voice.

Abbey giggled and continued to bite his lips. Jed grabbed her and rolled her over. Her screams of joy muffled by his lips on hers.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**THE END**

Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
